


Misadventures of Lula

by MidgetGem87



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgetGem87/pseuds/MidgetGem87
Summary: The sound of the archives door opening had her freezing. She dropped behind her lover. Who shielded her with his body. She shut her eyes, she didn’t want to see the look of panic in their eyes. Whomever they were.
Relationships: Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Misadventures of Lula

Lukas Randall cupped her jaw and kissed her. It was just a simple fusion of the lips but Lila Desroses clung to him. She stretched up on her tiptoes, her breasts pressed against his chest. Her arms went from clutching his shirt and his shoulders to pulling at his neck and his hair. 

Lila wanted this as much as him. They shouldn’t be doing this; they were in the precinct archives. They shouldn’t be having an illicit rendezvous here. Lukas had followed her in when she’d gone to drop off some files. She’d let him distract her. 

Lukas reached down and cupped her bottom pulling her higher. Lila gasped and Lukas broke the kiss to mutter an apology. “I’m sorry, I thought you...mmmph.” Whatever he’d been about to say was cut off when Lila pulled him back down. She let him lift her, balancing her against one of the shelves in the archives. She wrapped her legs around his waist. 

She trailed her lips across his jaw to his ear. “Stop apologising, I want you to kiss me, you foolish man. You’re not going to hurt me.”

Lukas undid the bow on her blouse so he could kiss the creamy column of her throat. His other hand was currently running up the silky smooth texture of her stockinged leg. 

Lila had her head tipped back, she was enjoying the sensation of her illicit tryst in the archives. Her hands cupped the back of Lukas’ head as he kissed and sucked on her collarbone gently. 

The sound of the archives door opening had her freezing. She dropped behind her lover. Who shielded her with his body. She shut her eyes, she didn’t want to see the look of panic in their eyes. Whomever they were. 

The poor archivist dropped their files on the floor “I’m so sorry….. I er….didn’t mean…..I’ll er…. just be er….” The door shut.

Lukas set her gently down on her feet, he let out a juicy curse. “Son of a bitch.” he dove after them. 

“Lukas no.” It was pointless to protest. Lukas wasn’t in the room anymore. Oh god this was bad. That poor boy. He was relatively new here. Lila adjusted her top, re-tying it and making it sit smoothly. She'd just finished running her hand through her hair, just as the door to the archives flew back open and the poor archivist was flung inside. Closely followed by her angry boyfriend. 

Lukas was murderous; he liked his privacy. He also didn’t like the idea that they’d been interrupted or he’d seen Lila semi naked. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t see much I swear.”

Lukas growled. 

“I didn’t see anything.” The archivist amended. 

“So help me if you mention this to anyone. I will break every bone in your body.”

“Lukas stop it please, you're making this worse. You’re scaring the poor boy.” Lila glared at Lukas; this had partaly been his fault. She turned to the cowering archivist. “Kenny isn’t it?” She prided herself on remembering names. “Please I’d, we’d really appreciate it if this little incident stays between us.” She closed her eyes. “I know you probably saw more than you’d like to have.”

“More than you're ever likely to for a long time.” Lukas muttered under his breath, he was leaning against the archive door with his arms crossed. ‘Kenny’ was a gangly, spotty youth; this was probably his first job, and last if had any say in the matter. He was unlikely to be a hit with the precinct ladies.

Lila glared at her lover, she swatted his arm and mouthed shut up, at him, he was not helping defuse the situation at all. She turned back to Kenny and smiled. “This has all been a simple misunderstanding. I'm sure we can settle this without violence.” This part was aimed at her boyfriend. “Lukas please apologise to Kenny for mishandling him.”

“What!” His eyes went wide “Li, you are not being serious here?”

Lila continued to glare at Lukas as she shot him visual daggers. Apologise now or you're never getting near me again. She mouthed at him. 

“Fine.” Lukas pulled himself off from the door he was leaning against, they didn’t need anymore people in here than necessary. He walked up to Kenny and reached for his uniform to straighten it out. “I’m sorry we had this misunderstanding.” He told him in a nice, even clear voice. He gripped his shoulders and told him under his breath. “If I ever find out you decide to run your mouth off to anyone in this station. If you even so much as think about her in your sleep, or when you…,” Lukas glared down at his waist. His innuendo was obvious to the boy. “I will personally make you suffer.” He gripped the boy's hand firmly in a bone crushing grip. “I hope you understand and this clears things up.” He finished the rest in his regular clear tone.

Kenny nodded his head; tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. “Yessir. Yes, yes christal clear. No, I mean no sir, I would never. Thank you sir.” He babbled, the rumours were true the grumpy cat was crazed. He didn’t understand why Miss Desroses was with him. 

Lila clapped her hands. “Wonderful I’m so glad we were able to settle this like mature grownups. Now if you’ll excuse us, Kenny we have to go back to our desks. Lukas you can let go of his hand now.” She said as she picked up his other, like it was the most natural thing in the world. She tugged Lukas long and out of the archives. She paused to make sure the coast was clear before they exited.

Officer Randall continued to glare over his shoulder at him as the door shut. 

Kenny collapsed against the shelves. He didn’t ever want to get on that man's bad side again. He was thankful to be alive. Without her calming influences he didn’t think he’d be so lucky next time.

From that day on Kenny the archivist was always so attentive and helpful whenever officer Randall or Miss Desroses wanted anything from the archives. He’d go out of his way for them, always going that extra mile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I kinda did it again.   
> Thank you to my proof read Rabbit 🐇


End file.
